


A Silent Pleading

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Love, Near Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Even now he wound up here. In her apartment, cold & bleeding to death. It was habit. He'd appear for whatever reason (usually regarding a rebel replicant) & then leave. It was their routine. Beckett & K were on opposite sides of the spectrum; one human, one replicant. Yet they found solace in her humble home.





	A Silent Pleading

She stared intently at the man before her as he slumped in his seat. His head tilted back, exposing his throat as he took deep breaths through his parted lips, eyes sliding shut as he waited for her to speak. Beckett patched him up, saving him by the skin of her teeth this time. He was on death's doorstep when he arrived outside her home. But she saved him. _Barely_.

Five mintues passed before K looked at her. The tiredness & dried blood making him look years older. His blue eyes inspected her, analyzing her. Her posture was relaxed, legs spread as she leaned forward, hands bridged underneath her chin. Brown eyes calculating. He studied her, she studied him. Neither spoke, the silence was enough to get each of their points across.

Beckett was annoyed by the cop's appearance. She hadn't seen him for a year, & he comes out of nowhere. Stabbed & shot, nearly dead. Yet she helped him, he was all she had in this neon lit world. She blinked, eyes shutting tightly for the moment as she released a breath through her nose. The young woman remembering what lies beyond her humble abode. She dreamt of living in a better world.

K was indifferent about the entire situation. He felt nothing, as he supposed he should, but it was different this time. He wanted to feel something, to cry or fly into a blind rage. K _wasn't_ the miracle child. He was just another replicant, a _carbon copy_. He lost the closest thing he had to a lover. K's entire life had been turned upside down in a matter of days. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to express it in a human emotion.

Her eyes opened as she heard the body opposite to her shift. Beckett looked up at K as he stood, brows furrowing in confusion. Unnerving blue eyes met her brown orbs. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity; K was first to break the contest when he lightly nodded his head. His way of saying he'd show himself out. His footsteps heavy as he made his way to the door.

Beckett laced her hands underneath her chin once more. Right foot tapping vigorously as she tightly shut her eyes, jaw clenching as her heart quickened. Her muscles tensed. Breath coming out in short spurts. She focused on the fading footsteps as K got closer to the door. Beckett groaned quietly, fists hitting the couch as the doorknob could be heard turning.

K was taken by surprise by the hand covering his own, preventing him from opening the door, & a body pressed firmly against his back. Slowly he let go of the doorknob, the smaller hand following his. He remained still. Feeling the warmth of the young woman's body, feeling her breathe, & feeling her arms warily wrapped around his wounded torso. His body totally lax.

Beckett breathed him in. Smelling the dirt, & blood, & ocean water along with his own unique scent. Eyes closed as she held the man close to her, she didn't want him to leave; not again. She enjoyed his presence. K was the only one she actually looked forward to seeing since her family's untimely demise.

"K..." The first word spoken between them & it was from Beckett. She felt the male tense at his name before he relaxed once more. The young girl opened her mouth to continue, but K's shifting halted her next words. She loosened her hold on him, but didn't completely let go.

He turned to face her, expressionless as always as he peered down at her. Eyes searching her own, for a hint at what she was feeling. K could identify emotions by certain cues, but he did not know what each one felt like. Beckett was sad. Her eyebrows barely crinkled, but her intense gaze gave her away. The eyes were the window to the soul, & hers were clear as day.

Beckett stared at him, unable to look away. She wasn't certain he comprehended what she was asking of him; to an extent she did feel a bit guilty wordlessly asking. She was being selfish. Beckett wanted him to stay with her, but the look in his eyes pleaded for a swift death. She had a general idea of what may have happened;

Upon arriving here, she could immediately tell he was ready to yell in anger. The specifics as to why were still mostly a mystery. But she pried with her eyes, pleading for an answer.

He didn't say a thing as she removed his clothing to examine his injuries. Aside from his wounds, the broken emanator in his coat's pocket was a huge red flag. Beckett figured something happened to Joi. They'd been so close after all, it would be offsetting for the man if something happened to her. She reframed from further inquires.

K wanted death. That much Beckett knew for certain, but she couldn't bare the thought. She knew he'd been through hell & back, but she didn't want to be alone. Not again. And it was selfish to ask this man who has lost so much to continue living for nearly a complete stranger.

K's gaze was unwavering, a hand clenching into a loose fist at his side. He didn't understand Beckett's silent plead, at least not fully. K could tell she very much wanted him to stay, but why? He was a replicant after all. A tool for humans like her, but she didn't look at him like a tool.

She treated him like a person. It had been so long since someone treated him with such kindness. Human or replicant alike. In her home, they were equal & maybe she'd still treat him as such if they went out in public.

His hands itched & he couldn't phantom why. K's body was telling him to do something, but he didn't know what. Was this an emotion? If so it was strange, he  _felt_ many things for the girl before him. His blue eyes widened at the realization. He _felt something._ His breathing quickened.

He blinked at the girl bewildered. Beckett blinked back just as confused as him. Unsure of what he was thinking.

K closed his eyes, & stopped thinking for once & acted. His hands reached out in hesitation, fingers gently brushing the fabric of her shirt. Slowly his arms circled around her, afraid of breaking her.

Beckett didn't resist, surprised by his actions. She carefully reached up, arms hesitantly wrapping around his neck. She shifted closer, burying her nose against his chest, hearing his heart beat strong...  _erratically._ She gasped. K was either nervous or excited, emotions a replicant shouldn't be able to feel.

Her small noise had K opening his eyes, glancing down to take in the girl embracing him back. Her eyes were closed & expression content. Content. K felt content as well with the physical contact & allowed his eyes to slide shut, shifting to bring her closer to him as he nuzzled her hair with a newfound affection.

Maybe, just maybe he could stick around a bit longer. He might have not been the miracle child, but he could care less about that right now. K witnessed a miracle happen; someone- a real human- actually _cared_ for _him_. And he cared for her. He had since the first time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos welcome!


End file.
